New Scars
by KAMShark
Summary: The sequel to The New Warbler, set after the break up. Will Sebastian and Leon make up? OC story, rated for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This continues from Nationals after the break up.**

**Chapter 1**

They waited as the judge walked to centre stage, this was it: which of the three groups standing had won Nationals? The new directions were wearing beautiful costumes. The girls in blood red party dresses, matching headbands and high ponies, and the little black heels to match the black velvet ribbons around their waists. The boys were wearing plain black tuxes with red bow ties. Mr Shoe standing nervously in front of them. The emotions flowing from excitement to worry. They were all holding hands shaking with hope. "In third place…" They sighed in relief as Leon's previous group the Yup Yup Yup's left the stage cheering. "And, the moment we've all been waiting for, in first place…" They held their breaths… "The New Directions, from McKinley high, in Lima, Ohio!" The judge said. It took a moment to sink in but the faces full of joy as the other group left the stage with their second place trophy. The new directions cheered and hugged each other. Sam and Blaine took either side of the trophy, holding it high above their heads. They felt invincible. Kitty and Leon hugged, they both went red realising they let their guards down. They watched as the old new directions cheered them on. Leon and Blaine saw _some_ of the warblers in the centre of the audience. They left the stage, still super hyper. The Yup's had waited for Leon outside to congratulate him and the new directions. Some of the guys pulled Leon into a tight hug to show how proud they were, and sadly to say their goodbyes.

They got back to the hotel room to pack. Leon was trying to find his trilby when Kurt and Blaine approached him. "Didn't see Sebastian out there." Blaine started. Leon sighed, tired of the situation. "Probably the _happiest_ moment of my life…" Leon lied. He wished he could forgive Sebastian, but it hurt too much. "Leon… come on… his dad even kicked him out for trying to get back with you… he didn't for too long but still… He loves you still." Kurt said. "Yeah well he can tell me that then." Leon found his hat under one of the other beds. "Right tell Mr Shoe we can go!" Leon said triumphantly putting it on. "And he was here; he walked out when I took centre stage." Leon said picking up his case and passing the boys. "Well that could just be a coincidence… he probably just went to the bathroom." Blaine said. "I could hold a piss for a song more if I loved someone." Leon smirked. "You do love someone. Don't deny it." Kurt snapped as they walk down the stairs. "Yeah my mum. Oh and his dad for breaking us up." Leon said painfully. "And Sebastian." He muttered. "So why can't you get back with him?" Blaine asked. "Because he can't tell me he loves me if there's someone else there. And I have done." Leon jumped to the next stair case over the banister land just behind Mr Shoe and the others. He pushed past them. "They're at it again." Leon said. "You should probably listen to them tough." Mr Shoe said. Leon shook his head.

Leon got in his car at the airport; he'd paid for it to be left there while they were away. He waved goodbye to the new directions who waited for their coach home. His yellow car stood out against the traffic. He played the radio. Why did it have to be _that_ song? He remembered Sebastian's attempt to apologise. The song played. It was the week they broke up…

_"Leo, I know you're probably gonna walk out, but just… just please, listen…" Sebastian begged from the stage, the warblers surrounding him. Leon shook his head. "Fine." He said. _

_"She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5"_

_Seb: Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_ She had some trouble with herself_

_ He was always there to help her_

_ She always belonged to someone else_

_ I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_ I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_ I don't mind spending every day_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_ I want to make you feel beautiful_

_ I know I tend to get so insecure_

_ It doesn't matter anymore_

_ It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_ It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_ My heart is full and my door's always open_

_ You come anytime you want, yeah._

_ I don't mind spending every day_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ I know where you hide alone in your car_

_ Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_ I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_ Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_ Yeah_

_ Tap on my window knock on my door_

_ I want to make you feel beautiful_

_ I don't mind spending every day_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_ And she will be loved_

_[Warblers:]_

_ Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_ Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_ Yeah, yeah._

_Seb: I don't mind spending every day_

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_The warblers ended off the last notes. Sebastian at some had come down to sit next to Leon. Leon way crying. "I can't stand you sometimes…" Leon sobbed. Sebastian hugged him. Leon pulled away. "Just don't. You were the one guy who said you wouldn't hurt me… and that just made it so much worse when you did…" He sniffed. Shook his head and walked off. "I know but just please give me another chance." Sebastian begged. Leon stopped. "Will it be worth it…?" He meant it rhetorically but Sebastian ignored it and answered anyway. "Yes it will be… I honestly don't care what my dad says anymore. Just talk to me, I wanna know how you are, I know about your sister and all that just come on we all can see you're not ok." Sebastian walked up to Leon; he went to take his hand but decided against it. "You're not eating or going out enough. Just tell me what's going on with you…" He pleaded. Leon shook his head and walked out._

"God I hate this song." Leon changed the channel and wiped the tears away.

**Just a short chapter for starting off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone walked through the doors the next day. They were waiting for something… anything that showed people appreciated the Nationals win. Nope they made it to the choir room unscarred. "Well we're safe." Leon was sitting on the windowsill. "Why are you up there?" Tina asked. "I'm hiding from Sue. She said she was gonna _make_ me go to lessons. Even though there's no point." Leon smirked. "So you decided to sit on the windowsill? Great hiding place." Kitty said sarcastically. "Well I'm still alive and she hasn't spotted me yet so, I'm good for…" He hiccupped. "… For now…" He breathed out. "Are you drunk?" Mr Shoe asked. "No. I've not left this position all day and it's starting to hurt." Leon laughed. He rolled off the windowsill. He managed to land on his feet. He sat down in the closest seat and put his feet on the back of Unique's seat. "Oh no you didn't." She snapped. "Oh calm down." He put his feet on the floor. "Just curious, but are you sleeping around again?" Artie asked. Leon choked on a yawn. "What? Yeah but I'm pretty sure you're dating Kitty." Leon blustered. "Hilarious. I just wanted to make sure you're totally over Sebastian…" Artie said sarcastically. "Why?" Leon asked. "You'll see…" He replied. "You smell like cigarettes." Kitty said with her nose turned up. "This ain't my jacket." Leon said. "No it's mine." Everyone turned to the warblers who had just entered. Sebastian was staring directly at him. "Don't take it personally I was cold and I found it in my locker." Leon snapped taking it off. He threw the light blue hoodie to Sebastian. He caught it and tucked it under his arm. "You know you wanted to wear it." Sebastian said. "Oh get over yourself." Leon snapped. "Wait, are we just gonna ignore the fact, he smokes?" Marley asked pointing at Sebastian. "Oh calm down. He's done much worse over the years." Sebastian said boredly. "Cigarettes make your teeth yellow so I'm stopping." He snapped. "Don't use anything that starts with nicotine because it makes it a _hell_ _of a lot_ worse." Leon sneered. "See you do care." Blaine said. "Shut it short stuff." Leon snapped. "Don't bother with more songs. All you're doing is making me hate my iPod." Leon snapped. "Well I can't just give up on you." Sebastian snarled. "You know you were my first boyfriend. I've slept with guys, made out with them, but never once had I _even_ considered dating a guy, never mind making it official, until you. And I know I'm not your first anything, but I still care about you. And letting you go back to being pushed around, isn't showing that." Sebastian snapped. "Ok… but if you're serious you'll answer this honestly?" Leon looked for a signal to continue. Sebastian nodded. "Have you slept with anyone since we broke? Other than that creep fat git? And before you answer I'm gonna tell you that I have." Leon said boredly. Sebastian was obviously hurt by the last part. "Leo, how big of a dick do you think I am?! I love you; I wouldn't go back to sleeping with anyone after hurting you like that!" Leon's stance softened a bit. He regained it after a moment. "Was the first bit rhetorical?" He said boredly. "Leon, he just told you he loved you in front of everyone! How did you not say it back, even when we _all_ know you do?" Blaine yelled. "Blaine, it's not your choice is it though? I'm not just gonna let guys push me around anymore. Going back to him isn't gonna help." Leo dropped his head to his lap. "Leo, please. I'm not pushing you around; I want you to come back… but in your own time… if you honestly don't love me… I'll leave now and I won't bother you… but if there's just a little bit of what we had… I'm not ever leaving you…" Sebastian said. "Well you'll get bored eventually. I'm just saving you time." Leon muttered. "Even your mom agrees with Sebastian Leon. Just give him a chance." Mr Shoe said. "Just do whatever number you planed." Leon sighed.

_"Durban Skies by Bastille"_

_(Softly) Seb: All that I've got to be thankful for_

_ All that I've got to be thankful for_

_ In the heat, try to love these streets_

_Seb: In this town, it all went down_

_ Our chromosomes in sepia tones_

_All: In my mind, in my min_

_Seb: Where you lead your lives_

_ Before from our small island_

_ Brought right back to these shores_

_All: To these shores, to these shores_

_All: It's alive, it's alive_

_Seb: When I see it through your eyes_

_All: It's alive, it's alive_

_Seb: Now I understand your lives_

_ When you take me there_

_ You show me the city_

_ I see it through your eyes_

_ When you take me there_

_ We drive through the city_

_ Beneath the Durban Skies_

_All: Oh oh oh._

_Warblers: All that I've got to be thankful for_

_Seb: On the day you made your vows_

_ The heaven's opened, rain poured down_

_All: It poured down_

_ Down, down_

_Seb: Grey and brown, the seventies_

_ It suits you wore, and the ones you loved_

He walked over to Leon and stroked his face lightly. He wasn't talking about the song at that moment; he meant he was so young when he lost his virginity. Leon felt that and tried not to feel anything for him.

_All: Were so young, were so young,_

_ Lord, you were so young_

_All: It's alive, it's alive_

_Seb: When I see it through your eyes_

_All: It's alive, it's alive_

_Seb: Now I understand your lives_

_ When you take me there_

_ You show me the city_

_ I see it through your eyes_

_ When you take me there_

_ We drive through the city_

_ Beneath the Durban Skies_

_All: Oh oh oh._

_Warblers: All that I've got to be thankful for_

_Seb: Oh, all that I've got to be thankful for_

_Warblers: All that I've got to be thankful for_

_All: It's alive, it's alive_

_ When I see it through your eyes_

_ It's alive, it's alive_

_Seb: Now I understand your lives_

_ When you take me there_

_ You show me the city_

_ I see it through your eyes_

_Warblers: When you take me there_

_ We drive through the city_

_ Beneath the Durban Skies_

_ When you take me there, ooh_

_Seb: When you take me there_

_ It's alive, it's alive_

_ When you take me there_

_ It's alive, it's alive _

Leon was blinking back the tears. "I don't know…" He whimpered. Sebastian knelt down in front of him. "Yes you do… but just don't say it yet…" Sebastian rested his chin on Leo's knee. "Well I didn't think you'd come in today-" Sue started. "What have I just walked in on?" She stopped in he tracks. "Doesn't matter. Leonardo, my office now!" She barked. Leon got up slowly as Sebastian moved away. "Didn't really think you would avoid me all day Affro? That's your nickname now. It came to me in a dream." She laughed evilly. "Wait what?" Leon said. "Well done, Will by the way. And his followers, only stuck here because they lost something in his buttery jungle up there." She smiled and pushed Leon forward. "Alright I'm walking!" He yelled. "Crazy Cow…" He muttered. "What was that Harry Styles?" She laughed.

Leon sat awkwardly next to his mum. "Look I know you're still a little hung up on Sebastian but that's no excuse to miss out on your education." She smiled. "Yeah I know but that's not why. I just don't really want to when I know I'm just gonna have to do it all again after summer." Leon shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "Sorry but who's Sebastian?" Sue asked. "His boyfriend." Leon looked straight at his mother then stopping her from continuing. "Ex-boyfriend." He corrected her. "I'm sorry I had no clue you were gay." Sue said. "I'm pretty sure we kissed in glee while you were there… no? Ok I can't remember anything." Leon shook his head. "Anyway, I think that you're becoming depressed again." She started. Leon sighed heavily and sat forward. "Ok…" He sighed. "It's not every time I break with someone I become depressed." Leon pointed out. "Still, you aren't yourself-"

"Pretty sure that'd be a good thing." Leon interrupted. "Not funny. So there's a method of relieving that sort of depression." She said. Leon laughed. "Yeah it's call sex, now I have about half an hour left before I can go do that so…" He went to get up but Sue pushed him back on the chair. "No I'm talking about a dog; he needs to be able to follow you around in school so that's why I'm here." She finished. "Oh. Right I'm sure if the dog is fully trained and won't cause a major distraction, other than obviously the fact 'wow it's a dog in a school' will come up for the first few weeks but yes I'm ok with that." Sue said. "Wait so have we decided it's like a guy dog because I don't want Sebastian getting jealous." Leon sneered. "Good one." Sue and him high fived. "Yes we have. You get to call him what you want though." His mum said seriously. "Right what breed is he?" Leon asked. "You'll see tonight that's when the trainer's drooping him off." She replied. Leon looked kinda worried.

The next day Leon walked in to Glee practice. The dog was nowhere in sight. "So how was that?" Artie asked. "What?" He clapped looking behind him. The dog came running in; it was a black Irish blood hound. "What's with the dog?" Artie asked. "It has to follow me around, telling when I'm depressed. That's all I need, another creature barking orders at me." Leon said. The group laughed. "What?" Leon asked. "The joke, it was good for once." Kitty said. "What joke?" Leon asked. "You said _barking_ orders." Mr Shoe said. "Oh… that's quite funny." Leon said. "What's its name?" Blaine asked. "Serious." Leon said sitting down at the back. "Yeah I wanna know its name." Blaine said. "His name _is_ Serious. Like as in Serious Black from harry potter." Leon explained. "Oh why?" Blaine asked. "Because it's the same breed of dog Serious can take the form of." Leon said. "Wow. I hand no clue you were a geek." Tina said. "Actually it's a nerd, not a geek they're completely different." Leon said. "How?" Kitty asked. "Well because a _geek_ just knows some ridiculous amount of shit about stuff you learn in school. But _nerds_ know stuff about shows, films, games and shit. So for example Artie's just some major arse geek, and Blaine, Sam, Jeff and me are nerds." Leon explained. "You're a geek as well then?" Kitty said. "Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is I have a _dog_ telling me what to do." Leon snapped. Serious barked. "I'm not depressed." Leon said. "Oh and I have a song for everyone!" Leon said standing. "Great take the stage." Mr Shoe said. He walked down the dog following. "Will you quit followin' me? I'm fine, you're cute but… that sounded better in my head." Leon said. He shook his head. "Artie your still helpin' me out yeah?" Leon smiled. Artie rolled up.

_"Me Around You By Rizzle Kicks"_

_Artie: To be honest though I'm actually very happy the he's broken up with such an_

_Annoying,_

_Little,_

_Leo: Yeah. Yah. Yeah _

_ I know the feelings what I said to him. _

_ He let the letters fill his head with scribbled messages_

_ No letting anything that looked uncool take precedence_

_ He just spent most of his time acting all sensitive._

_ Said to give him_

_Artie: Something to distract me from the force at hand (What?)_

_ Couple games of FIFA then we'll form a plan (Errrr)_

_ I just wanna get him back to normal man (I said it can't be that again, he said-)_

_ It sorta can..._

_Leo: It's awful standing close just to someone you know and love _

_ Having to tell them something they don't want to know,_

_ It's tough._

_ Frequently and often I've been close to coming out with it and telling him _

_ It's right that they've just broken up_

_ It wasn't cool you were a different you acting like she was gonna fit into a missus you,_

_ Claiming (it's no longer than a week ago that we were in the living room)_

_Artie: You should have told her that-_

_Both: I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ Ever come true, ever come true._

_ I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ when I can't be me around you._

_Artie: Yeah now it's time_

_ To get out my soaking blues_

_ So I'm gon' find_

_ Somebody to tell the news_

_ So I ring my friend he says_

_Leo: Wait it's bless I know you don't wanna take the stress_

_ You haven't made a mess_

_ In fact I say the best things happened_

_ I'm pretty glad the relationship's dead_

_ Umm yeah..._

_Artie: I was like hold on (What?)_

_ Did I mishear? (Oh God…)_

_ Cos it sounded a little like you were happy,_

_ this situation's taken tears_

_Leo: Nah nah, look, mate you can hate me if you want _

_ but maybe you were wrong,_

_ she was taking you along_

_Artie: I didn't know what to say to him but he said to me_

_ (look, you should have told her that-)_

_ I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ Ever come true, ever come true._

_ I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ when I can't be me around you._

Kitty got up and helped out.

_Kitty: Alright the thing is yeah._

_ I wasn't even in his hair,_

_ think he got a little scared_

_ by the fact I'd blow a kiss._

_ A moment without him was a moment missed_

_ and all his closest mates would give him was a load of stick_

_Leo & Kitty: Lost his ambition_

_ Said he'd act different_

_ Wanted a transition_

_ Now he's upset with his own decision_

_Leo: Yeah, well he can go off with another slag_

_ and when he knows he's wrong I'll watch him come running back_

_Artie & Leo: I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ Ever come true, ever come true._

_ I'm just trying to be me around you,_

_ me around you, me around you._

_ Can't this fairy tale ever come true?_

_ when I can't be me around you. _

"So you are still hung up on Sebastian." Blaine said. Leon stopped stroking Serious. "No. It's just like…" Leon stopped talking confused. "I don't know ok?! I just wanna be able to decide on my own!" Leon yelled at Blaine. Serious started barking. "Hey shh. I'm happy ok?" Leon hushed the large dog. "Well that's just adorable." Trent said as he walked in. "Shut it Trent!" Leon snapped. "Don't be barking at me man." Leon said sternly to the dog. The dg licked his face. Leon burst into laughter. "I'm talking to a fucking dog… I no offence Blaine." Leon sneered. "High five." The dog lifted it's paw and Leon hit it. "See the only trick he can't do is stay." Leon said. "Leon, Sebastian really wants to talk to you. He doesn't want to force you into anything but he just wants a civil conversation. He doesn't even wanna talk about getting back together. I don't believe him, don't expect you to either but, he does wanna talk to you." Trent said. "Yeah tell him at mines because I'm grounded." Leon said sadly. "For what?" Blaine asked curiously. "Sue heard me call her a crazy cow so yeah…" Leon said. "I think everyone did." Kitty said. Leon laughed as Serious pushed him on his back. "Woah slow down we only just met." Leon sneered. "Please don't make sex jokes with your dog it's creepy." Tina said. "My dog, I can pretty much say what I like to him, apart from stay. My mum has eyes everywhere making sure I don't leave him anywhere." Leon laughed. "Same as if I made some really important scientific discovery, I would call it something really stupid just to annoy everyone." Leon laughed. Sue came in. "I've came up with a better nickname. Dennis and Gnasher!" She said. "I don't get it." Leon said. "Because Dennis and Gnasher are like bad asses and you were refused in every school before you came here." Trent said. "I did not know that." Sue said worried. "They probably heard about what happened in Italy…" Leon smirked. "What happened in Italy?" Mr Shoe asked. "I was off my tits on school grounds and then I think I punched some girl. I don't actually remember… I didn't mean to anyway." Leon smiled. They had scampered back to their seats. "What are you doing here?!" Sue yelled at Trent. "Um… I was… just…" He walked off. "He came to tell me somethin'" Leon said boredly. "It's 'someth_ing_' pronounce the ing please!" Blaine snapped. "Sorry _darlin'_ didn't realise you were **_man_**_struatin'_." Leon mocked. "Nice one Dennis." Sue said. "Don't call me darling!" Blaine snarled. "What ya goin' ta do? Get princess pale face on me?" Leon laughed. "I swear I'm loving this new Leo." Sue said. "Don't call me Leo." Leon said plainly. "That's what Sebastian used to call him." Artie whispered loudly to her. "Is it true that the cheerios' _all _have to wear thongs? Because Blaine that must be pretty uncomfortable." Leon smirked. "I hate you." Blaine said. Leon smirked playfully. "Good I hate you too." Leon looked at Serious. "Hey what's up with you soppy face?" Leon asked the dog. "I'm on a role in't I?" Leon laughed. "The dog can't respond." Blaine snarked. "Speak." Leo said to the dog. The dog barked loudly. "Yeah I think he can." Leon laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leon sat on the sofa he was pretending to watch the TV but he made sure he sat at an angle where he could see the door. "Where's Serious?" His mum called through. "Um… Serious?" He called the dog. Serious jumped off the other sofa and came over to Leon. "Here. Jump up Serious." The dog did so and laid over Leon. "Sweet, what are you watching?" She asked. Leon wasn't sure he'd been watching adverts too long. "Um… adverts." Leon said. "What are you looking at?" He turned to talk but he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He said. Serious followed him to the door. "Hey," Sebastian said quietly. Leon went to say something but just smiled. "I know you're gonna hate me for his but…" He hugged Leon tight. "Thanks for listening to me." He said. He went to release him but Leon pulled him back in. Leon kissed Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian felt it and turned his face to kiss Leon on the lips. He didn't deepen it until he felt Leon kiss back. "I want you." Leon said. That wasn't what Sebastian wanted to hear but he took it anyway. Leon shut the door and took Sebastian upstairs, Serious following the entire time. They got to Leon's room. Sebastian shut that door as Leon walked them backwards to the bed. He pulled off Leon's shirt. Leon took off his jeans as Sebastian did his clothes. They continued kissing as Leon pulled back the covers. Sebastian pushed them down onto the bed. Sebastian applied the lube and entered Leon before either of them changed their minds. Leon let him pump without any regret of what he was doing. Leon moaned at Sebastian speeding up. "Fuck, baby." He yelped. "Shh… I love you…" Sebastian said. Leon went a few minutes later. They fell back onto the bed. "I love you too…" Leon panted. "I'm sorry." Sebastian muttered. "For what?" Leon said. "For the argument… I didn't mean it, not the sex I meant that but what my dad told me to say." Sebastian said. "I forgive you… so do you want to get back together…?" Leon asked slowly. "Yeah…" Sebastian smiled. Serious growled at Sebastian. "Hey what's up?" Leon asked the dog. He barked. "Don't think he likes me." Sebastian said. Sebastian sat up so Leo could lay his head on his lap. "He'll warm up to you eventually…" Leon rubbed Sebastian's leg. Sebastian rubbed Leon's back. "That was awesome… but I need a cigarette." Sebastian said. "If that's ok with you?" Sebastian rubbed Leon's back. "Yeah after wearing that jacket for so long I'm used to it." Leon smiled. "Where are they?" Leon asked. "Back pocket of my jeans…" He said. Leon reached over to grab the jeans. He pulled out the carton of fags; he took out one, and handed it to Sebastian. "Lighter, please." Sebastian said. Leon hooked it out. Sebastian lit the cigarette and handed the lighter back to Leon. Leon placed it on the floor. Serious smelt the smoke and growled. "Hush, Serious." Leon said. The dog stopped growling and laid down by the bed. "Good boy." Leon smiled. "Who me?" Sebastian laughed as he blew out smoke. "No." Leon rolled onto his belly. "You're a bad boy after what you just did to me…" He kissed him lightly. "…And for smoking in front of a previous addict." He kissed him deeper this time. "But you're such a bad boy too…" Sebastian smacked Leon's arse. Leon laid fully on top of Sebastian and kissed him deeper. Sebastian brought the hand with the cigarette in it through Leon's hair. "Get the lube…" Sebastian said. "Why?" Leon asked. "Because I want to finger you…" He said. Leon smiled. He grabbed the lube off the floor and let Sebastian do his thing. They started making out again except Sebastian's finger was up Leon's arse. "I assume you two have made up." Leon's mum came in. They broke the kiss, but Sebastian didn't take his finger out. "Sorry Mrs Ollie, I didn't exactly intend on this." Sebastian said. "Hey! You fucked me might I remind you!" Leon snapped. "Well just make sure you remember to take that out of him before you leave…" She pointed to Sebastian's hand. "I'm glad you made up though. You haven't been smoking long I hope." She said. "Um… no… don't worry I won't make him smoke as well." Sebastian said. "As long as you can take being around it, sweetie, I'm ok with whatever you do as long as you're not being hurt." She smiled. "No. Plus I can take tobacco. I only ever smoke stuff like crack, I was a hard core addict…" Leon laughed. "Don't laugh at that, it's serious stuff…" Sebastian said. The dog sat up. "Not you…" Leon said to the dog, he laid back down. "Thank you Sebastian. Plus call me Harriett ok?" She smiled. Sebastian nodded and she went out. "Where was we?" Leon smirked.

Sebastian and Leon were laying down in the bed; they had done it a few times by then. "Shit, Leo." Sebastian said suddenly. "I don't matter if you're late to school…" He rolled over a bit, tired from the last time. "No… we didn't use condoms…" Sebastian said rubbing his side. Leon sat up. "I know…" He hugged Sebastian's waist. "And you didn't tell me? What if you have something?" Sebastian panicked. "Don't worry. I don't care, as long as I have you…" Leon kissed him holding his face. They broke the kiss. "No, but I said to your mum I wouldn't hurt you…" Sebastian said. "Just…" Leon looked at Sebastian. "I'll go to the clinic…" Leon sighed. "Not alone… I'm coming with you…" Sebastian demanded. "Yeah sure… don't worry." Leon kissed him. "I need to tell you something…" Leon smiled. "What?" Sebastian asked. "I'm gonna call my old manager… I want to start acting again… if that's ok with you?" Leon asked. "Of course. You kidding me? If you wanna do acting I'm not gonna stop you. If she'll take you back then I'll support you 100%." Sebastian smiled. "Thanks… I love you…" Leon smiled.

They were sitting in glee the next day talking about the assignment. "Leo!" Sebastian walked in a happy and smiley. "What?!" Leo mimicked his yell happily. "I got in!" He said walking over to Leo. "What? Wait you mean, like, you got in?" Leon asked. Sebastian nodded. They hugged and walked each other round in a circle. "Oh my god! Told you, ya could, didn't I?" Leon smiled. "Wait. Wait. Wait." They released each other and turned to Kitty. "First what are you on about? Second, when did you guys make up? Was there a tweet?" Kitty aspirated. "Um… when Seb came to talk to me last night… well I'll just say we made up…" The two boys exchanged secretive smirks. "And I got into Harvard. I wasn't sure at all I'd get in, but Leo said I would… and either I'm just senseless or he-"

"Just believes in you a lot." Leo kissed him. "Hell yeah." He smirked. "So did this make up involve condoms?" Kitty asked bluntly. Leon and Sebastian exchanged worried looks. "Uh no…" Leo chocked. "Wait what?! You didn't…?" Blaine yelled. "Shut up Frodo! It was an accident on _my_ behalf…" Leon said. "Wait so _you_ were on top or…?" Ryder asked. "Ah shut up that wasn't what I meant… ugh! Right anyway well done baby…" He hugged Sebastian one more time. "Oh and he's supports me too so I'm ok." Leo directed at Blaine. "Come on Serious." Serious barked and stayed put. "Fuck you. Do you have a watch or something? Because it's wrong." Leon knelt down and started talking to the dog. "I have an appointment come on! If I'm late his dad will break me. And if you really wanted to help me you would come along." Leon was trying to convince the dog. "You're forcing me to this you know." He lifted the dog off the floor. "Come on." Sebastian just watched as he carried the dog. "Well that's one way to do it." He sneered.

Sebastian was in the waiting room tapping his feet impatiently. Serious was sat on the seat next to him. Leon appeared through the door a few minutes after. "Come on Serious." Leon said. "Wait, hold on." Sebastian stopped him from walking. "So what is it?" Sebastian asked quietly. "I'm fine." Leo smiled. They hugged. "Seb, they said something else though… but I'll tell you in the car…" Leon smiled. "Shit you're not wanna of those guys that can get pregnant?" He sneered. "Shut up. I wouldn't have said 'I'm fine' in that case." Leo pulled him along.

"So what's it you need to tell me?" Sebastian asked. "Look how cute these are…" He put some sunglasses on Serious, who was in the back seat, he was adorable. "Leo! Come back to me." Sebastian laughed. "Um… I can't have kids…" Leon said. Sebastian shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "What? Like ever? Or what?" Sebastian asked quietly. "Um… I can have sex but, like my sperms even more stupid than me. So if we wanted to have our _own_ kid we'd have to use your sperm." Leon chuckled awkwardly. Sebastian put a hand on Leon's knee. "Leo, I think my dad would appreciate that more…" Sebastian forced a smile. "I know, and I don't care, it doesn't even have to look remotely like me or you… But I didn't know what you wanted." Leo sighed. Sebastian played with the bottom of Leo's shirt. "I don't care, as long as they're ours, and we have each other, I'll be happy." Sebastian said. "Plus you come with a trained practice." Sebastian said rubbing Serious' head. Leo smiled. "I love you…" He smiled. "I love you too…" Sebastian said. "But…?" Leon heard the endless sentence. "But you're gonna hate me after I ask you this." Sebastian laughed. "Um… will you accompany me to my father's fund raiser?" Sebastian said. "Hell yes. Only because you made it so posh and official sounding." Leo laughed. They kissed.

Leo walked in to glee all chipperly. "You're late." Mr Shoe said. "And you're way too happy." Blaine said. Leon plopped down and Serious jumped on his lap. "Is that so bad? I mean I have a dog to prove I'm depressed but that means I'm ok right?" Leo laughed. "You have a possible STD." Blaine said plainly. "Thanks for ruining my high. But actually I'm fine. I went to the clinic, I'm not ill… down there at least…" He laughed. "And I can't have kids, but I'm gay and it's ok with Sebastian and his da so I'm fine." Leo petted Serious. "You're ok?! Are you stupid? What if you don't stay with Sebastian, and your new guy wants to do that egg and segregate mother thing? Then what will you do?" Ryder yelled. "Um… we could use his sperm. Plus at least I'm not as stupid as my sperm." Leo said in his defence. "That sounded better in your head didn't it?" Blaine said plainly. "Yes it did." Leon said quietly. "Why wouldn't Sebastian's dad be happy with it?" Tina asked. "Oh, Sebastian's dad doesn't want him to have kids with Leon." Blaine explained. Leon shot him a concerned look. "Why do you know that? And why are you talking to my boyfriend's dad?" Leon asked concerned. "Uh, his dad and my mum were talking on the phone on loud speaker so I just sort of hung around in the kitchen." Blaine explained. "That's creepy." Leo said. Blaine looked shocked at the accusation. "Well as long as you're sure you're ok?" Mr Shoe said. "Wait, why are you so happy?" Tina asked. "Oh… when I told Seb, we started talking about kids, and then about _our_ kids, which led to genders." He paused when Sam went to say something. "Anyone else freaked out by the thought of Sebastian Smythe with a child?" He said. Everyone raised their hands apart from Leon. "I know him better than you and you have no clue how freaked out you should be." Leon said. "Anyway. We both decided on a girl for the same reason. Well I had another reason as well but the main reason was the same." He smiled. "What?" Mr Shoe asked sceptically. "Duh! Sebastian's dad is really sexist so we figured Sebastian passing the business onto a girl half raised by me would annoy him the most." Leon laughed. "You're going to be a terrible father." Tina said. "Ouch." Leon said. "The other reason is it's funny that after spending tones of money on nappies about ten years later we'll be buying nappies again for her period." Leon sneered. "As I said terrible father." Tina explained. "Hold on Tina, that is pretty childish but he's still just thinking about it. It's not like they have one on the way." Unique explained. "Thanks. But we're actually gonna have to have one pretty much as soon as we're married. Which ain't fair because we have to get married when _Seb_ graduates. I honestly hate dads. They're all arseholes." Leon explained. "Well you daughter's gonna have two…" Ryder pointed out. "Yeah, but we're gonna avoid all the mistakes _our_ dad's made. Mainly beating the child…" Leo trailed off. "Wait who's dad did that?!" Jake yelled. "Leon!" He snapped out of his trance when Serious barked. "Uh sorry. My dad did…" He sneered. "… Still does actually… Sebastian's dad has hit him a few times but it wasn't that bad… Don't… Don't tell him I said that to you ok?" He muttered. "So now I actually am depressed and you just sit there making my legs numb." Leon said to the dog quietly. "Hey…" He stroked his face. "I'm gonna call Seb, he doesn't go to French anyways." Leon said. He pulled out his phone and tapped Serious so he could stand. "You know his timetable?" Tina asked. "Well I know Kurt's. We don't even live in the same state." Blaine smiled. "Hey… I know that… well this club manages to do the opposite of what it sells the club as… glee means happy… yeah… oh yeah, would have thought you'd sell 'em when we broke… can't really avoid it we only just got back together… I love you too… see ya…" He smiled at his phone. "Seb, does your job better than you by the way. You're just as big of a slacker as I am." Leon laughed down at the dog. The dog looked up and growled. "Oh you don't hate him you're jealous…" He nudged the dog. They took their old positions with Serious on his lap. "The dog's jealous of Sebastian? In what way?" Blaine asked. "You know how wrong that sounds don't you?" Jake laughed. Leon scrolled through something and locked his phone. "He grows at him." Leon muttered. "He's like Sebastian when Kurt's around." Leon only just realised what he had said. "Don't tell Kurt that. There will be fires that we both wanna avoid. I'll get it all throughout sex with him, and Kurt'll get you… however you rainbow lovers do it…" Leon said confused. "Shut it Dennis!" Becky yelled at him. She and Sue were behind them. "Well done Becky." Sue said. "Hey! Thought we were mates." Leo said. "Why would you two be friends?" Artie asked. "I stopped some dudes from givin' her a slushy in the face. Plus me and Sue get along and therefore Becky and me get along." Leon smiled. "Can I play with your dog?" Becky asked. "Sure." Leon got a tennis ball from his bag. "Hold your hand out so your palms facing the ceiling ok?" Leo smiled at her. "Ok." She did so. "Serious. Shake." Leon said. He nodded towards Becky. The dog walked over to her. He placed his paw on her hand and the shook hands. Leon got up and gave her the tennis ball. "Just bounce it around and he'll chase it like a maniac." Leon laughed. "Ah that's so cute." Marley said. Leo sat back down as she threw the ball across the room. Serious ran straight after it. "He's only ever refused Sebastian. He was really protective when I first got him, when Seb got back with me he kinda watched the makeup sex, which was creepy." Leon said. "Extremely creepy. Wait when was that?" Sue said. "Uh… not last night but the night before." Leon smiled as Serious brought the ball back to Becky. "Did you only come here for a play date or was there another reason?" Leon smirked. "Your mom asked me to find out if you got a STD from Sebastian." Leon went red at Sue's accusation. "Nope, I have two witnesses. One of them can't talk and the other's Seb so they aren't all that reliable." Leon recovered. "You two are seriously sluty." Becky said. "Well the other day my mum told the neighbour that _I_ was the one making the noises at night, but the last time I checked my room isn't anywhere near the neighbours. She sleeps with more guys than me, in an attempt at getting a boyfriend that isn't a homophobe." Leo asked. "D'you know what? I was there when she said that to the woman next door…

_"So I was wondering who was making all that noise last night. Was it that Leo of yours?" The woman asked. "Yeah…" Harriett said nervously. "Who we on about?" Leon said hugging his mum's shoulders. "Well boys will be boys." Harriett said. "Yes… even if it is with other boys being boys…" The woman says. "Hey hold on. That ain't fair. It ain't my choice, and I'm proud of being gay." Leo snapped at her. "Yes, but it's ok to have those feelings Leo. You're just confused and trying to get your head around it. I'm ok with people being gay, but to act upon it isn't right." The woman explained calmly. "Well tough. I can go to hell for all I care but not after years of hating my life. If I want to have sex with my __**boy**__friend, I will. And if you call me Leo I'll punch you, it's Leon to you." He snapped. "Leon calm down, she's only trying to help…" His mother said. "How could you say that?!" Leon released he shoulders. "Plus I haven't had sex with him in this house for a month." Leon said. _

"That's probably why she asked me to ask you." Sue said. "I'm strangely curious where you had sex with him." She said. "Let's see. His place, hotel, woods long story don't ask, his Nan's place… and I think that's it." Leon said. "I'm aroused by your commitment." Sue said. Leon looked confused. "That's not commitment. Commitment is living with each other not _in_ each other." Tina snapped. "That's a little out. We haven't had sex since we made up." Leon defended. "One night! Woopty doo!" Tina snapped. "Come on Becky." Sue yelled. Beck threw the ball one last time. "Bye Serious!" She yelled happily. She left. "Serious, come 'ere you numpty." Leon smirked. The dog jumped on him. "Ouch. You need to be more careful. I may not be able to have kids but I still wanna use that." Leon laughed. "I'm so glad you're not one of those guys that names his dick." Kitty said. "Sebastian doesn't, does he?" She asked. "No. He's not like that. I broke with the last boyfriend that did. Literally the moment I found out so… it was a little awkward. Probably the most disappointing sex ever for him…" Leon laughed. "Well that was harsh…" Ryder said. Leon shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian walked nervously up to Leo's door. He knocked and Leon answered. "Hey, baby…" They kissed. "Hi. Seb, is your dad gonna hurt us when he sees you brought me?" Leo said. Sebastian laughed. "Of course not. Don't worry, I've talked to him. He wants to talk to us alone before we leave but he's ok with it." Sebastian said. "Come on Ash." Sebastian pulled him in. "Wait. What did you just call me?" Leo said. "Ash. It's your totally sexy middle name." Sebastian explained. "I know but- d'you know what I'm cool with it." Leo smiled. Sebastian kissed him again. "Let's go." Leo said.

They got to the party and watched as everyone mingled. "Shit this is too posh." Leo panicked. "Don't worry; I'll guide you through it. We talk to my dad, he'll introduce us to people and we'll sneak off to the place where there's most alcohol and talk." Sebastian said. He wrapped his arm around Leo's waist and kissed his forehead. "Come on Serious. Ok, but if you leave me alone I'll break your legs and tie you to a chair next to me." Leo whispered the last bit. "Right so where's my father?" Sebastian scanned the people in attendance. "I see him." Leo said. Sebastian followed his gaze. "So you do. Hold your breath." Sebastian sneered. "Wait can we get white wine of something so we look official?" Leo asked. Sebastian scanned for the drink table. "Ok… keep an eye on my father though." He said. "Sure baby." Leo said happily.

They walked over to My Smythe with their drinks. "Hey dad." Sebastian said. "Ah I see you two found the drink table." He smiled. "And who's this." He nodded towards the black Irish blood hound. "Um… that's my dog Serious. He has to follow me around and tell me when I'm depressed. He's supposed to cheer me up but all he does is remind me I'm depressed." Leo laughed. "Last time you were you called me though." Sebastian said. "That's why he hates you. He wants to make me depressed." Leo laughed. "Lovely." Donnelly said. "Ah Donnelly! I'm loving the party." A man walked up to them. "Ah, John. Hannah you look lovely in that dress." Smythe said. "And who are these two gentlemen?" John asked. "Oh, this is my son Sebastian." The greeted. "And this is my boyfriend Leon Ollie." Sebastian introduced him. "Hello." He said shaking hands. "So have you been dating long?" Hannah asked Leon. "Um… a few months," He responded. "They had a short break recently but they're back together now." Smythe said. "And do you go to Dalton as well?" She asked. "Used to. I go to McKinley high now." Leo explained. "Yeah they just came back from there nationals win." Sebastian boasted. "For what? Football?" John asked. "No um Glee club. I don't do sports anymore." Leon explained. "Oh since you came out?" Hannah said. "No I stopped once I transferred from Dalton. The sports teams at Dalton were much better." Leon smiled. "So did you join the warblers?" John asked. "That's actually where we met." Sebastian said. "So you're British? I can't tell where the accents from." Hannah asked. "I'm sort of from a few places. I was born in Ireland, moved to England then to Italy and moved here about seven months ago." Leo said. "That's quite cool." John said. "Apart from the fact he'll randomly start speaking in random languages. He doesn't do it as much, but when we met I could barely keep up." Sebastian said. "The worst part I have no clue when I do it." Leo said. "Oh how many languages can you speak?" Hannah asked. "Um… German, French, Irish, Italian, Spanish I can't list them all." Leo said. "Which means they decide to skip French and Spanish classes?" John laughed. "I can't speak Spanish that well so I go to that but French we both skip." Leon and Sebastian high fived. "Which means I can talk to him in any language, slowly for some, but not many people will understand us." Leo laughed.

After being introduce to most in attendance the two boys sat at a table close to the bar. "So when's your dad going to talk to us?" Leo asked. Sebastian looked at him. "He's coming over now, shit." Leo looked at Sebastian worried. "Well done for not punching the homophobes by the way." Sebastian said. "I agree." Smythe said sitting down across the table from them. "I know I haven't been too happy about the relationship but I'm ok with it if you follow certain standards." He said. "Straight to the point loving this…" Leo said. The other two stared at him. "I would like it if you tried to stay together for a while. I want _one_ of you to propose during college or straight after and have a long engagement." The boys looked at each other. "Bugsy not walking down the aisle." Leo said. "Damn you." Sebastian laughed. "Then you can have a kid a year or so later. It can be adopted or surrogate I don't care, just a boy ok. Then only two kids at top." He continued. "Dad we can choose to have a girl. It's me passing it on to her not you." Sebastian pulled Leo in closer. "We'll talk about it later." He snapped. "I'm glad there's a limit on kids though." Leo muttered. "Why? Do you not want kids?" Smythe asked. "No I just don't want tones that will get in the way of my work." Leo explained calmly. "What _work_?" He snapped. "Dad, Ashy's gonna be an actor, his manager's looking for parts already." Sebastian said proudly. "Ooh I like Ashy. That's better than Leo." Leo smiled. "Are you any good?" He shot them down. "Yeah I got a Britt's choice when I was eight for Oliver. I've probably acted in front of both of you and you had no clue." Leo stated. "Well don't get too busy. Because you're taking care of the kid, Sebastian will be too busy." He stopped talking when Sebastian shot him a glare. "If I'm having a kid then I'm taking care of them. I won't leave it to Leo, that's not fair. I'm not you, I'll be helping when I can and I'll be a _good_ father. I won't judge them no matter what. And if you _dare_ even suggest that Leo will stop working, I'm going back on all of this and I'll become a lawyer. Give the job to one of the 'pure breeds'." Sebastian said sternly. "Sebastian, you are my only son. I want you to do the work." Smythe softened his stance. "Baby you know I wouldn't mind if you worked." Leo forced a smile. "No. I'm going to satisfy you _and_ take care of our kid for one reason. I love you, and that kid will be ours so I'll love it just as much." Leo nodded. "Leon, if you're going to be with him, you can't cause any bad publicity." His dad ignored him like he had said nothing. "Wait, you think he's gonna be _bad_ publicity? He's not some accessory that'll follow me around. And you cheated with my mum but stayed with her kid even though she went off the grid. That's not the best publicity. But I'm thankful for it anyway, but still if it was me in your position… I would have put me up for adoption…" He flinched at his words. He felt Leo entangling their fingers. "Well that's because you don't know why I cheated. I'm telling you either as it pains me too much." He said. "I'll try not to stand out too much." Leo said. "Thanks." He said. "Wow the first thing we agree on is me not getting too drunk, shit I feel sick." Leo laughed. "Look Mr Smythe. I promise that I won't do anything to harm him or make you disapprove of our relationship further. I'll do my part of the financial stuff. My work will flex around the world so we can move if needed. I won't pick fights on purpose or disappear for a few days. I've done it before and it sucks." Leo said. "That's good. Now I'll leave you to discuss, and if you have any points you would like to raise, I'll get back to you." He walked away.

Leo released the breath he was holding. "Well I need a drink." Sebastian sighed. They burst into laughter. Serious had been playing with some kids at the party. "What about the dog?" Leo said. "He can fuck off. I'm not getting rid of that dog if it kills me." Sebastian said. "Why?" Leo asked. "Because he's helping your depression. And I wish I could do more but it's not happening." Sebastian said. "I think… that you're trying to help… which helps it." Leo gulped. Sebastian stroked Leo's knuckles. "We should go now…" Leo said. Sebastian nodded.

Leo walked into glee club the dog following close behind. "You're late." Mr Shoe said. "Whatever, you normally are." Leo waved him off. "Well _I_ apologise." Mr Shoe snapped. "You didn't give me a chance to apologise. Now if you'll excuse me…" He sighed. He put some head phones in and tilted his chair against the wall. "Hold on!" Mr Shoe yelled. Leo sat up leaned onto his knees and took the head phones out. "You have my _full_ attention." He said sarcastically. "You know you're being a real dick!" Blaine snapped. "Just fuck off…" He sighed. "Don't talk to him like that!" Tina said. "Sorry. Not all that good today. I had a choice between two awkward situations. My ma or Seb's pap. Or go find my aunt." Leo shook his head and leaned back. "Wait why's it awkward?" Mr Shoe asked concerned. "Which situation?" Leo sighed. "Both." Blaine said. Leon sighed and shut his eyes. "After what my mum said to the neighbour I couldn't just go talk to her. And I don't wanna talk about the other." Leo said. "Where'd you sleep? In the end." Unique asked. "Motel, didn't get any sleep, the couple in the next room over were bangin' all night." Leo sighed. "Wait why didn't you just sleep with Sebastian and leave in the morning?" Ryder asked. "Ugh no more questions." Leo groaned falling off his chair. "Ouch." He sighed. "Wait I have an idea." Leo sat. "Serious. Lay down." He snapped. He patted the floor. Serious did so. Leon lied back resting his head on the dog's stomach. The dog wagged its tail. "That's mean." Tina said. "Fuck off. He likes it." Leo waved to his tail. "Do you want our golden retriever complementary comforter?" Mr Shoe joked. "Don't even." Leo said. Bree walked into the choir room followed by a few other cheerio's. "We're doing a survey. We need you to answer the listed questions." Bree announced. "Um ok. What's this for?" Mr Shoe asked. "Sue asked for health reasons." Bree announced. "So what's with the gang of short red skirts?" Leo asked. They laughed. "First question: When did you lose your virginities? If you haven't then just say so." Bree said boredly. "17." Blaine said. "16." Tina said. "15." Jake said. "11." Leo said. Everyone looked at him. "Figured out I was gay at the same time." He said sadly. "Leon, that's really bad." Mr Shoe said. "So you lost it with a girl?" Ryder asked. Leo sat up. "That's the worst part; I lost it with a guy going on thirty." Leo said. "Mr Shoe I think you have to answer too." He said. Everyone was still staring at him. "How old was Sebastian?" Unique asked. Leo rubbed his face. "He thinks 15. But he thinks the guy was lying." Leo explained. "13. With my first wife. Leo don't worry you're not the only one to lose it young." Mr Shoe supported. "I was 8. I didn't want to…" Kitty said quietly. Leo got up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her. "I know exactly how you feel." Leo said. "I've been through it a lot though…" He whispered. "I won't tell anyone…" Kitty said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Artie snapped. "Because it's hard you dick! Do you not understand how hard it is to tell someone that? I chickened out of telling Sebastian so many times, it was the same with Pablo. When I told him we sat there in silence for almost four hours." Leo stood up and yelled at him. Artie was speechless. "God I honestly can't take this today." Leo muttered. He took off his jumper. His shirt had a few rips in it showing a few of the scars. Bree and her two minions gasped. "I didn't realise it was _that_ bad!" Bree said. "I'm sorry I blabbed about it I-"

"Shut up. It don't matter." Leo snapped. "That one on your wrist wasn't there the last time you showed us." Blaine said. Everyone looked at his arms. "No I didn't see that one either." Tina agreed. Leo looked at his wrist. He whistled stopping the rants about how he shouldn't have started cutting again. "Fuck off. It's my life alright. Just give me some space yeah!" He yelled. "Now if ya are gonna start all this intervention stuff. I did it to see if it still felt the same. It didn't it was once and I wasn't feeling depressed when I did it." Leo snapped. He walked out. "Serious!" He yelled the dog ran to catch up. The room was silent still.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo walked through the door to his and was met by four angry slash worried faces. Sebastian pulled him into his embrace the second he was close enough. Sue was sat down next to Mr Shoe and Harriett. t tell my dad. And I understand why you didnLeonardo! We agreed you tell us if you felt like this again!I said in glee club why I did its hand. He knew that the others would be against him so heBut I know you wouldn** She said. Leo bit his lip in attempt not to slap her. t have lied to our neighbour if you knew me. And you would have known how I Leo said harshly. s not like you could keep your hands off dad for much longer-**Tell ya what?Piss ! I ugh! He** She snapped. **

**Leo got to his room and opened the window. He grabbed a coat and some stuff and put it in a messenger bag. **What** He asked seeing him packing. I donll be back He replied. Sebastian put a hand on his arm. Leo turned and hugged him. He kissed him hard on the lips. **Ashy wait up!Need help up? are we out here?I somewhere** Leo said quietly. Sebastian watched Leo pick up his bag and gave him a concerned look. **

**d chill out by her treet tell anyone about her cancer. We came down here every summer.**She used to take me to the tree when me and my dad got into fightsd just talk and laugh. She was my favourite of all my family. Me and her made a sort of promise that if I ever felt bad I so I wouldn** Leo sniffed. Sebastian sighed. re coming out here to like Sebastian asked quietly. Leo nodded. or because I promised her**So you lied in but I only slept with one ** Sebastian reassured. Leo said. Sebastian nodded. t care. You had a right too, we weren Sebastian held his hand. Leo entangled their fingers. I just wanted you to know that I will tell you everything. I**Ashym yours too** Sebastian smirked as Leo stopped. s or does that not work?**Ashy, I wouldnt work.s hand in his and made his way past the vast amount of trees. They came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was a massive oak tree standing tall. Leo smiled at the tree. He dropped SebPass my bag up a ** Seb smirked. Leo looked at him with complete disbelief. He said boredly. Seb did so. He saw the beautiful neat treehouse made from wood. It was perfectly crafted and surprisingly safe looking. He gawked. ll be back down for you. Seb watched in awe as Leo jumped from branch to branch until he reached a ladder, leading to the wood cabin. He walked up and into the cabin emerging several moments later without the bag. He made his way back down. He jumped off the last branch landing right in front of Seb. **I won the gym tournament eight years in a row, and all you can manage is wow? Well actually when I watched some of the tapes back, for a lack of better words, that** Leo smirked. He held his hand out. you want help?**Umll try** Seb babbled. Leo nodded and got onto the branch again. He waited for Seb to do the same. Seb walked to the branch and pulled himself up most of the way. Leo dragged him up at the sight of his struggle. **Anything** Leo smiled. Seb saw the gleam in Leo**Next branch then** Seb said. Leo dropped his smile for some reason and showed Seb up the tree slowly. They got to the top and Sebastian smiled at the nice decorations. They spent the next few hours just talking. **

**Leo walked into glee the next day, Serious following suit. Sam asked. Leo looked at Sam confused as his hands were covering his face. since when was any of that normal?**What** Leo smirked plopping down next to Sam. Sam looked up at him. Sam moaned. Leo sighed. d when you broke?**How could you just joke about that?I can't help it, something gets serious, and I can walk away smiling. Simple but it** Leo said plainly. Leo changed the subject. re saying goodbye to the seniors.**And to start off the week we have some good some special guests, to bring welcome the Old New who** Mike asked sitting down next to Leo. I Leo went to get up but Sam pulled him back down onto his seat. s with the dog?**Serious, is his dog. He has it to fix his told me over skype.I** Leo asked Mr Shoe. Sue said walking in. She snapped. Becky snapped. t you in your cheerios outfit?**I don** She ran off yelling. Leo sneered. He looked at his phone. Mercedes asked taking the phone. re just friends with him!**No, theys like an almost decent human being around him. It** Kurt laughed. Leo tutted. d rather avoid the headache he Leo snapped taking his phone. t working out for you.**Can I go now? Just tell your stupid news and stop holding me captive in this hole of-Oh now I actually have to go. I got a response from that Elementary what?I auditioned for a part in one of the episodes. I have to go talk to them again. I got the part so I need to go can you wait? This is important to so, me and Mrs Pillsbury have been trying for a I** Mrs Pillsbury cheered excitedly. Leo sighed. He was the first to say, then leaving.**


End file.
